None the Worse for Wear
by Hot elf
Summary: Sequel to "Sexy Santa", set about a year later. Alistair and Zevran have happily settled down into a relationship. When Alistair discovers his budding interest in his old friend Cullen, he finds to his surprise that Zevran is far more relaxed about the whole thing than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is sort of a sequel to "Sexy Santa"._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Zevran unlocked the door to Alistair's apartment, just barely resisting the urge to ring the bell instead. It still felt strange, having his own key. They'd discussed moving in together, after a little over a year together, but Zevran hadn't wanted to give up the loft, and they'd been uncertain about sharing such an open space. So, they'd ended up giving each other keys to their respective apartments instead.

In practice, they tended to both end up at one place for the night, and they had made some adjustments to account for that fact. Zevran's futon had been replaced with a proper double bed, and Alistair was the proud owner of a spacious new couch now, suitable for cuddling and other activities. But it still felt good to know that they could each withdraw to their own space.

Alistair was expecting him to come by this Sunday afternoon, after his kendo training, so there was no need to announce his presence. Still, he popped his head into the living room before heading to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to find Cullen there, and even less surprised to find them both engrossed in a chess game.

Sauntering over, he blew a quick kiss on Alistair's neck, grinning when his lover shivered in response. "Hey. I'll just have a quick cup of coffee, yes?"

"Sure." Alistair twisted around to kiss him, just a quick peck. He looked preoccupied, wholly wrapped up in the game. Cullen, too, just glanced up briefly to say hello before returning his attention to the chess board. There was the tiniest flash of… _something_ in his handsome features, though, when he looked at Zevran, and it kept him thinking while he sipped his strong, black coffee.

When he returned to the living room, the two of them just barely acknowledged his presence, so he made himself comfortable on the couch, stretching his legs and reaching for a magazine. But he wasn't really looking, as he leafed through the pages, most of his attention taken up with watching the two chess players.

Alistair was wearing what Zevran had secretly dubbed his 'uniform', blue jeans and a white tee. Both had gotten progressively tighter over the course of the past year, as he'd gone shopping with Zevran, and the effect made Zevran's throat go dry every time he saw him at work. Cullen, too, looked good, in a dark blue woolen sweater that hugged his muscular arms and shoulders. A very attractive guy, with his curly hair and the delectable little scar on his lip, no doubt about it.

Still, it was mostly Alistair he was watching, the deep frown of concentration on his face, the growing elation interrupted by brief bouts of doubt and worry, and then the triumphant grin as he made the winning move.

Cullen cursed under his breath, but he got to his feet with a wide smile. "Damn it, Alistair, you're getting too good for me."

"Nonsense." Alistair's face flushed happily. "You still win more than half of the time. I was just in better form today, I guess."

_Maybe you were. And maybe he was distracted. _Zevran hadn't missed the way Cullen's eyes had darted to and fro between him and Alistair.

"Well, it's time to go. I need to be up early tomorrow. Bye, Zevran." Cullen embraced Alistair briefly, then made for the door. They heard him potter about in the hallway, and then the door fell shut.

Zevran stretched voluptuously, glancing up at Alistair. "Come here. It's time I got a proper welcome."

"You think?" With a wide happy grin, Alistair shoved Zevran to the side a little so he could straddle him, propping himself up on both arms before bending down to kiss him, slowly and thoroughly. "Better?"

"Much better." Zevran tilted his hips upward, smiling with satisfaction when the increased contact made Alistair groan. "Though it was probably good you kept your distance earlier. Poor Cullen was jealous enough as it was."

"Jealous?" Alistair seemed torn between laughing and frowning. "You've got that wrong, Zev. Cullen and I, we're good friends, nothing more."

"Indeed?" Zevran raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, I know a thing or two about friendship, and even more about sexual attraction. And in my experience, _good friends _don't keep staring at the other one's lips while they're talking. And good friends definitely don't feel the need to discreetly adjust their pants on the way out after a manly hug."

"Zevran!" Alistair was blushing furiously. "Look, even if Cullen were interested – and I'm not saying he is - I'm with you. End of discussion."

"As you wish." Zevran gave in with a smile, wiggling his hips just so, a move that tended to make Alistair effectively forget he was angry.

It worked like a charm, as usual. With a deep groan, Alistair caught his mouth for another kiss, then another, using one hand to keep himself propped up while the other one was roaming Zevran's body, tugging on his clothes until he found bare skin.

Zevran gasped hard. He would never get enough of Alistair's touch, so much more skilled and assured now than he'd been a year ago, but still so gentle, so sweet, and so eager at the same time. He was about to suggest they move over to the bedroom when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting a visitor, _querido_?" He didn't quite manage to keep the irritation out of his voice as he rearranged his clothing.

"Shit!" Alistair slapped his forehead with his open hand. "I completely forgot. I promised Leliana I'd watch Nugget for her tonight, so she could go out with Aedan."

"Nugget?" Zevran found himself talking to empty air, for Alistair was already well on his way to the door.

Out in the corridor, he heard Leliana's voice, cooing and twittering, and he made a face. She had never quite forgiven him for walking out on Alistair, brief as their separation had been. Here was one person who'd prefer it if Alistair settled down with someone like Cullen. _Now, wait a moment!_ Where had that thought come from?

Zevran frowned, but before he could pursue the idea further, Alistair was back, without Leliana, but in the company of… Okay, he had to admit it was the cutest puppy he'd ever seen. The little guy was wiggling in Alistair's grip, eager to be set down, and Alistair complied with a happy laugh. "Meet Nugget."

The puppy appeared to be a little spaniel, with a round nose and floppy ears, and soft, silky golden fur. The large brown eyes were gazing up at Alistair with a hopeful expression, while the tiny tail was wagging furiously.

"So… Is he going to be here all night?" Zevran inquired delicately. "Because I'd rather hoped we could-"

"I promised Leliana." Alistair gave him a pleading look, almost identical to the puppy's. "Will you stay and keep me company?"

Nugget whined and waddled forward, pushing his tiny, dark brown nose against Zevran's knee.

Alistair smiled proudly. "Look! He likes you. Isn't he adorable?"

"Yes. He is." Zevran sighed deeply._ Not as adorable as you, though. _The rapt expression on Alistair's face made his heart melt. Not that he was going to admit it, of course.

But it was hard to keep a straight face when the two of them began to roll around on the floor, tussling with a red plush ball. Nugget was only about the size of one of Alistair's hands, but by his own estimation, he was clearly the leader of the pack. His tail was standing straight up as he stalked toward Alistair, growling and baring his tiny teeth.

"Maybe we should get you a puppy, too." The words left Zevran's mouth before he had time to think them through.

But Alistair shook his head, disappointment clearly written on his features. "I don't think we could, Zev. Those little guys need a lot of attention, and with both of us working… Leliana said she could never have managed while she was still working a normal job."

Leliana had quit her job at W.O.D. a few months ago when she and Aedan had become engaged. She was working freelance from home now, and they missed having her around. But she'd claimed it felt weird to make plans for marrying her boss.

"Pity." If he was quite honest, Zevran felt a surge of relief, though. In his heart of hearts, he didn't really appreciate the thought of Alistair's attention being taken up by someone else, even by someone as devastatingly cute as Nugget.

He kept watching them play, but he was getting a teensy bit bored. He had almost made up his mind to leave for the night when the puppy suddenly yawned widely and fell asleep without further ado on Alistair's stomach. Carefully, Alistair got up and moved over to the couch, cradling the little bundle of fur to his chest.

It was almost comical, the way Alistair's eyes darted to and fro between Zevran and the dog, clearly torn on how to proceed. He didn't want to let go of the warm little body, that much was obvious, but having Nugget in his arms pretty much ruled out a continuation of their earlier activities.

Zevran sighed. _Oh, well. Better make the best of this._ "Think we can watch a movie?" he suggested carefully.

Nugget snored once, and wrinkled his nose.

Alistair hesitated. "Well, if we stick to something quiet, I guess…"

"Don't worry." Zevran smiled predatorily. "There's a Mexican movie I've been wanting to show you for a long time. Not much action going on there." _Well, not _that_ kind of action, anyway_.

He did a quick search for the movie and found it on an online streaming site, for free. Dimming down the lights, he settled down happily with his head on Alistair's shoulder, at a safe distance from Nugget's drooling little snout. It seemed it was going to be a pleasant evening after all. And he had high hopes that his choice of movie would lead to even more pleasant things later on.

* * *

_Many thanks to suilven for her help with betaing this. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, Zevran. Morrigan said you had already left, but here you are! Today must be my lucky day. Listen, about that campaign…" Aedan smiled winningly. "You're not in a hurry, are you?"

Zevran cursed inwardly. He had planned on going home early, and had been about to turn off his computer when Aedan had approached his desk. Alistair had the day off, and he had wanted to surprise him, maybe get around to all the fun they'd missed last night. Besides, there was something he wanted to talk about, something he'd been pondering all through the day.

Alistair had been quite intrigued by the movie, judging from the flush of red at the tips of his ears, especially during certain scenes featuring the two handsome young protagonists. But, he'd been tired out from his early morning run, and he'd ended up falling asleep shortly before the end credits, much to Zevran's chagrin. Instead of seducing Alistair, he'd handed the sleeping puppy over to a giggling, slightly unsteady Leliana, then found a blanket for Alistair and gone to sleep.

"Of course not, Aedan. What can I do for you?" Zevran was raring to go, but you didn't say no to the boss. At least not if you wanted to keep your job, and he was rather partial to his, if only because it gave him a chance to ogle Alistair's ass while he was fixing computers on the other side of the office space.

When he finally managed to extract himself, it was already pitch dark outside, and his stomach was reminding him noisily that he'd missed lunch. February was always a busy time for W.O.D.'s marketing department, with several medical congresses to prepare for.

Alistair and he had agreed to spend the evening at the loft, and Zevran was impatient to get home. He was _really_ hungry. Maybe they could order in pizza, or go out for a quick meal at the little Italian restaurant on the corner. He definitely wasn't in the mood to cook. But, when he unlocked the door, he was greeted by a smell that was both delicious and oddly familiar, though he couldn't quite place it.

He found Alistair in the kitchen, busily stirring the contents of a large pot. He didn't even notice Zevran until he stepped up close behind him, embracing him and trying to catch a glimpse of dinner. It looked like… But no, that couldn't be, could it? Zevran found it hard to believe his eyes and nose.

"You made _charquican_ for me?" His throat suddenly felt too tight, choked with emotion. When had anyone ever been so thoughtful toward him?

"Yeah." Alistair grinned proudly. "I found a website with Chilean recipes and decided to try this one out."

"It smells lovely. Can I try it?" Zevran reached for the spoon.

"Is it good?" Alistair was watching him as the tasted the dish, clearly anxious about his reaction.

Truth be told, Zevran wasn't a huge fan of Alistair's cooking, as a rule. There never seemed to be quite enough salt in the food, or else there was too much chili. It was a pain how everyone always assumed he'd be into hot food, just because he was from South America. Or maybe it was just because Alistair liked the spicy stuff himself. Either way, what he prepared was rarely to Zevran's taste. This time, however, was a whole different story.

"It's perfect." He closed his eyes, savouring the taste. He hadn't had his favourite dish in years, not since he'd left home, but somehow Alistair had gotten the stew exactly right, not too thick, not too watery, warm and comforting. "I don't know what to say, _querido_, except… thank you!" It was hard to keep his voice steady.

"My pleasure." Alistair was practically beaming as he took the pot over to the table, already set for dinner.

They ate in companionable silence, sharing half a bottle of simple red wine between them.

When they had finished, Alistair took the dishes to the sink and shot him a quick, sideways glance. "So… What do you want to do tonight?"

He was obviously trying to sound casual, but Zevran wasn't fooled. There was a certain tension in the line of his jaw that could only mean one thing. It seemed Alistair was just as eager to pick up where they'd been interrupted last night.

"I don't know." He responded with a wide-eyed, innocent look. "Maybe watch another movie? Or play a board game?" Leaning back in his chair, he stretched slowly and languorously.

"I…" Alistair cleared his throat. "I was thinking, maybe we could… go to bed early tonight?"

"Really?" Zevran did his best to hide his amusement. _Still so bashful_. You'd think, after all these months… "Are you tired?"

"Oh, come on, Zev." Alistair wasn't stupid, and of course he knew he was being teased. "Stop making fun of me. That movie last night…"

Zevran didn't even bother to hide his knowing grin as he got up and walked over to Alistair, melting into his arms. "Ah. You liked it, didn't you?"

Alistair didn't reply, just pulled him close, finding his mouth for a long, hungry kiss. He never let go of Zevran's lips as they made their way over to the bed, and by the time they tumbled onto the mattress together, they were both panting, unable to keep their hands off each other.

"Zev, please." Alistair sounded wrecked. "I can't wait, I…"

"What do you want, _querido_? Tell me." Zevran was ready for whatever Alistair desired, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"I… I want you." Alistair pulled off his t-shirt in one hasty move, then unbuttoned his jeans with trembling hands.

"Not enough." Zevran put on his best strict face, even as he wiggled out of his own clothes. It was hard to keep it up when he had the full expanse of Alistair's naked chest to admire, but he was determined. "If you want it, you should be able to say it." They'd been working on this for quite some time now.

"Damn it, Zev, you _know_ what I want." Alistair glared at him, reaching past him for the box they kept on the nightstand.

"I might have a vague idea, yes." Zevran allowed himself a smug smile, but only moments later he had to close his eyes and bite down hard on his lip as Alistair's slick hand found its way between his legs.

He didn't play around either, not this time, but went straight for the kill, his fingers probing, stretching, twirling mercilessly. It felt amazing, and within minutes, Zevran wanted it just as much, _needed_ it, in fact.

Still, he could be stubborn if he wanted. "Say it," he insisted, taking Alistair's head in both hands and making him meet his eyes. "Tell me."

Alistair almost whined. "Zev, please… I want to fuck you." He was literally shaking with desire. As soon as the dam was broken, he kept talking, words pouring from him as he reached for a condom and rolled it on as he spread Zevran's legs and moved between them. "I need to be inside you, Zev, now, I can't wait, need to feel you, need to be with you, just-"

"Shhhh." Zevran sighed with pleased relief as their bodies finally joined. "I got you."

And then there was nothing but them, nothing but the pleasure they took from each other, sweet and sharp and incredibly intense. Nothing else, until Alistar collapsed on him with a breathless sigh, not caring about the mess on his stomach, hiding his face against Zevran's neck, shivering and heavy. Zevran held him tight, softly stroking his neck.

Still, there was something else on his mind. As soon as Alistair's breathing had returned to normal, he shifted, whispering in his hair. "Now, about Cullen…"

Alistair made an almost comical noise of despair. "Zevran! You're not going to bring this up _again_, are you? I told you yesterday, there's nothing to discuss. I'm yours."

"What if you weren't, though?" Ignoring Alistair's protests, Zevran pulled him up a bit higher, so they were face to face. "Imagine we weren't together, and Cullen looked at you the way he did last night. You'd be tempted, wouldn't you?"

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Assuming I'd even notice? Yes, I guess I would. But as I said… Zev, I love you. I don't want to hurt you, no matter how _tempted_ I'd be."

Zevran made an impatient gesture. "Yes, yes. But has it ever occurred to you that maybe I wouldn't be all that hurt if you and Cullen-"

"What do you mean?" This time, Alistair didn't try to evade the question any more. Instead, he sat up, anger and hurt clearly visible on his face. "Do you mean to tell me you don't care? At all?"

"I do care!" Zevran sighed deeply. Sometimes it was easy to forget how… simplistic Alistair's thinking tended to be. "It's just… Of course you're tempted. Of course you're wondering what it would be like." Once again, he had to silence Alistair's protests with a quick gesture. "Stop denying it, I know you do. And it's fine. I'm not worried about losing you. I just can't help thinking that maybe-"

"Maybe what?" There was a kind of reluctant interest in Alistair's tone, and it made Zevran smile.

"Maybe it would be better if you got it out of your system." He kept his voice as gentle as he could. "I'd much rather you spend a night with him, fuck him senseless, or vice versa, as the case may be, and then come back to me a little wiser than before and none the worse for wear. That's much preferable, in my view, to you fantasizing about what could have been, and tormenting both yourself and him in the process."

He breathed another kiss on Alistair's cheek. "Think about it, _querido_. If that's what you want, you do have my blessing. Of course, there'd be certain… conditions."

"What conditions?" Alistair sounded hoarse, and his eyes had grown noticeably darker.

"Well, I'd want to be there, of course." Zevran grinned.

"You mean… to watch?" If possible, the thought seemed to turn on Alistair even more.

Zevran nodded. "To watch, and to make sure you're enjoying yourself. Besides, I wouldn't want anything happening behind my back. And, Alistair…" He raised his chin. "It would be a one-time thing. No permanent arrangement. You're mine, and mine alone."

"Cullen would never agree to those conditions." Alistair blurted out the words, and Zevran just barely held back a triumphant chuckle. _But you would, wouldn't you, querido?_

"I think you underestimate the power of your own attraction," was all he said aloud. "If I'm not mistaken, your dear _friend_ Cullen would agree to a lot more, just to get his hands on you."

He ran his hand all over Alistair's chest in a soothing caress. "Let me talk to him, yes? And if he agrees…" He deliberately didn't finish his sentence, revelling in Alistair's sharp intake of breath. _Oh, yes. This should be most interesting._

* * *

_Huggles to suilven. So glad for your help!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alistair wasn't nervous. 'Nervous' didn't even begin to cover it. He was scared and excited, and he felt as if every single circuit in his brain was going into overload. And they hadn't even _done_ anything yet.

So far, this had been nothing but a harmless dinner among friends. Zevran had made pasta and Cullen had brought a bottle of wine. They had eaten and talked about inconsequential things: sports, the weather, a new TV show. Just like any other evening when Cullen had come over.

And yet, there was a huge difference this time. A week ago, Zevran had come home from kendo practice with a mysterious smile on his face. Alistair had been impatient, and for once Zevran had refrained from tormenting him.

"He said yes, _querido_. He was a little surprised, but very eager. He'll come over to my place for dinner next Saturday, and then we can see how it goes, yes?" Zevran had smiled, a bright, reassuring smile. "Don't worry. This is about what you want. Only what you want, nothing more, remember this."

And now, here they were, the moment when they would "see how it went" was rapidly approaching, and Alistair had no idea whatsoever how one would initiate such a thing. He should never have agreed to this.

Yes, he wanted Cullen, he wasn't going to deny it. Alistair was anything but immune to Cullen's charms, no matter what he'd told Zevran. Cullen's body, his shy smile, his eyes, so warm, and yet with a spark in them that promised passion and excitement… More than once in the past few months, Alistair had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, but it would never have occurred to him to act upon his feelings.

Part of him was immensely grateful to Zevran for giving him the chance to have what he wanted, without guilt, without secrecy. But, at the same time, he worried. Cullen had become a good friend in the past year, and he didn't want to spoil that, didn't want to ruin everything for one night, amazing as it might be.

With a restless sigh, he got to his feet and walked over to one of the big windows, gazing out at the dark sky as if he could find an answer there. He felt stupid and clumsy, just as he had when he and Zevran had first made love. And yet, there was no real reason for that. Zevran had taught him a lot in the past year, and he was no longer a blushing innocent, even if the idea of being with Cullen still sent a familiar flush of warmth to his cheeks.

He was about to turn around when two warm hands settled on his hips. "Alistair." Cullen's voice, but far more gentle and tentative than usual. "May I…"

Warm lips brushed along his neck, and he was pulled closer, into an embrace that felt… strong and confident, but at the same time _odd_. He'd never been held like this by someone who was just as tall, just as broad-shouldered as he was himself. Cullen's strong body behind him felt completely unlike Zevran's lithe form, and that realization was both immensely arousing and seriously scary.

He leaned back into the embrace, as if he could find more assurance there, and Cullen responded with a low moan, his arms tightening further around him. "God, Alistair." His voice was shaky. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

His hands were all over Alistair's chest, stroking, caressing, until they found a small strip of exposed skin on his stomach where his t-shirt had ridden up and came to rest, trembling and hot against his skin.

"May I…" Cullen whispered again, his fingers curling around the hem of the shirt, and Alistair moaned his consent, because those fingers on his skin felt so very good, and he wanted more.

The moment the shirt came off, Cullen gently spun him around in his arms, so they were face to face, chest to chest, and claimed his lips in a deep kiss full of hunger and longing. And once again, it was so _different_. Cullen's cheeks were rough with stubble, and the scar on his lip felt smooth and silky. Alistair was struck by a sudden urge to explore it, so he let his tongue trace it, slowly and carefully.

Cullen responded with a hoarse, feral sound, deep in his throat. He ground into Alistair, pushing his thigh between his legs, and God, he was so hard already, they both were, and they were swaying on their feet, and it was so wonderful, and so overwhelming, and so-

"Maybe you should take this to the bed, no?" Alistair felt an immediate surge of relief at hearing Zevran's voice behind him, feeling the familiar touch of Zevran's cool fingers on the small of his back.

Cullen nodded, and headed toward the bed in the corner, clearly eager to proceed.

Alistair twisted around to catch Zevran's gaze. "You…?"

"I'll be here." Zevran smiled warmly, curling up in an armchair, at a little distance from them, but still with a good view.

Cullen sank down on the mattress, pulling impatiently on his wrist to make him follow. His chest was heaving up and down as he breathed heavily, and the knowledge that he, Alistair, was the cause of his excitement, gave him new confidence.

Cullen was still fully dressed, but when Alistair tugged on his shirt, he got the hint and pulled it off. Alistair was sure he heard Zevran gasp behind him, and he couldn't blame him. Cullen looked amazing, all hard muscles and golden skin, sleek and powerful like a lion. It almost made him feel inadequate, even though rationally he knew that he was just as fit, just as strong.

There was nothing but sincere admiration in Cullen's eyes as he let them wander over Alistair's naked chest, down the golden trail of hair to the waistband of his jeans. "Take those off, will you?"

"If you take off yours." Alistair felt a nervous grin spread over his face, and he was relieved beyond measure when Cullen laughed, soft and warm.

"Fair's fair, I guess."

When they were both down to their underwear, Alistair threw a quick glance at Zevran. He was very quiet, but his hand had dropped into his lap and he was stroking himself slowly through his pants. Cullen's gaze followed his, and Alistair saw his pupils dilate, but neither of them said anything.

Instead, they returned their attention to each other. There was a brief pause, as if they were both considering their next step; then Alistair shyly extended a hand to touch Cullen, to trace the outline of his cock with shaking fingers. Cullen threw back his head, eyes closed as he inhaled audibly, but he kept his own hands well away, letting Alistair explore. He was obviously enjoying Alistair's touch, judging from the growing stain on the fabric covering the tip of his cock.

"Alistair, please, I need-" Cullen's voice sounded _raw_.

Again, Alistair instinctively sought Zevran's gaze, for reassurance or guidance, he didn't even know. Zevran's eyes were burning with passion, the expression on his face focussed and intent. He'd slipped a hand inside his pants now, and the mere thought of how he would feel, hard and wanting, sent another hot spike of arousal through Alistair's body. Zevran noticed him looking, and inclined his head just the tiniest bit, smiling softly.

It was all the encouragement he needed. Swiftly, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Cullen's briefs and pulled them down, but then he had to pause for a moment, just to stare. Cullen's cock was thick and long and beautiful, and he wanted to touch him, wanted to run his hands up and down that smooth column, wanted it with a burning, all-consuming need. And yet… it felt so strange to look at him, when the only other man Alistair had ever seen naked from up close was Zevran. Zevran who was right behind him, watching in utter silence, and yet so _very_ present.

Yet, Cullen was practically writhing with abandonment, and he looked so gorgeous, so inviting that Alistair could no longer resist. With trembling hands, he removed his own underwear and moved to lie down on top of the other man, between his slightly spread legs. The sudden skin contact made them both groan aloud. _So good_.

They ground against each other, both of them eager for more friction, more heat, and it was incredibly hot. It was also, Alistair knew with sudden clarity, all he wanted. For a moment he tensed, as he realized they hadn't discussed what exactly would happen tonight. Would Cullen expect- And what if-

He almost pulled back, almost panicked, but then he heard Zevran moan quietly, and he remembered he was there, remembered his words. _Only what you want._ He knew what he wanted. Now, it was up to him to make it clear.

Taking advantage of his new-found determination, he placed a firm hand on Cullen's chest to still his movement while he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Cullen's eyes widened, but Alistair mutely shook his head, pouring a generous amount into his palm.

Cullen nodded once, his eyes warm and accepting. Slipping down his hand between their bodies, Alistair wrapped it firmly around both of them, and once again, they moaned in unison. Cullen's hand joined his, and together they found a rhythm, slow and rolling at first, then picking up speed as they both neared the edge.

Alistair's blood was pounding like mad in his ears, drowning out every other noise in the room, and yet some small part of him was still aware that Zevran was there, close to him, having his back. Even as he lost himself in Cullen's scent, Cullen's skin, Cullen's eyes, some part of him kept that connection, that anchor. _Zevran. My love_.

And at the same time, he felt wild and free, and it was such a heady feeling, so intoxicating, so exhilarating that his skin was buzzing all over. They kept moving, faster and faster, until his orgasm tore through him, sweet and sharp, and he came all over Cullen's body, and Cullen did, too, and it was awkward and messy and glorious. Just as it should be.

Afterwards, Zevran was there, with a warm washcloth and a soft kiss on his cheek. He, too, had obviously found his release at some point, but he was looking serene and unruffled in that maddening way of his, not spent and sweaty and wasted, like the two of them.

They took turns in the shower and Cullen got dressed, but none of them spoke much, and Alistair was grateful. He would need time to sort all of this out in his head. Cullen said goodbye with a last, lingering kiss, and Alistair kissed him back affectionately, yet he felt kind of relieved when they were alone again.

Zevran joined him in the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him, and all he knew was that he was immensely and mind-blowingly tired. The last thing he heard was Zevran's soft, warm chuckle. It put a smile on his face, as he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Big hugs and thanks to my wonderful beta suilven.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What's the matter, Zevran? You seem distracted." Shale shook her head in irritation. Her long quartz earrings jingled merrily, as if to underscore her point.

"Do I? I'm sorry." He rubbed his neck, doing his best to focus on the data she had collected for him. "I guess I'm just tired. Maybe I need a vacation."

Shale snorted in a most unladylike manner. "We all do. Of course not all of us are so lucky..."

He followed her pointed gaze to Isabela's empty desk.

"Honestly! Two whole weeks, at this time of the year?" Shale sounded miffed. "What did she do to persuade Aedan?"

"I have no idea." Zevran sighed deeply. "At least we got some help while she's gone."

Another snort. "Her?" Shale glared at Merrill's slim figure, hunched over a laptop at the interns' table on the other side of the room. She was typing frantically, her pale, heart-shaped face bearing a worried expression. "She's been here for what, six weeks? She doesn't have a clue."

Zevran briefly considered contradicting her. In his own estimation, Merrill was actually quite capable, despite all appearances to the contrary. But then he shrugged and let it go. Arguing with Shale when she was in one of her moods tended to be a pointless exercise. Besides, he really missed Isabela, and not just because he had to do his share of her work. Thinking about last night, he felt… confused, and vaguely irritated in a way he hadn't anticipated. He'd have very much appreciated Isabela's input right now.

Watching Alistair and Cullen together… God, it had been so _hot_. Zevran hadn't even looked at anyone but Alistair for the past year, and he had to admit that some small part of him missed the excitement of having a new lover, the thrill of discovery, even the initial clumsiness. To experience that again, even vicariously, had been madly arousing. Not to mention the fact that the two of them were such gorgeous specimens that most people would be willing to pay for the privilege of seeing them naked. It had been quite the treat, not one, but two strong bodies, lithe and muscular, their arousal proudly on display… Even the memory was enough to make him shiver.

"Zevran? Are you sure you're not coming down with some bug?" Shale frowned at him. "Look, you're useless today. Let's talk some other time."

He nodded, silently acknowledging the truth of her statement. He was in no proper frame of mind for work. And it wasn't just that he was horny. After all, he'd had plenty of opportunity to take care of himself last night, and what he felt now was nothing more than a pleasant itch. No, he was distracted by other, less agreeable thoughts.

Alistair and Cullen had appeared so incredibly well suited to each other. Not just physically, though that was certainly true. No, it had been something in the way they'd touched, something about how they had managed to communicate practically without words. They'd understood each other so well. But that was no surprise, really, was it? After all, they had practically grown up together, they came from a similar background, they shared a hobby, even laughed at the same jokes. They were in synch, in a way Zevran and Alistair never would be.

With Cullen, Alistair would always know where he was at. Here was someone who approached life much as he did. Someone who would join him for his morning runs instead of sleeping in. Someone who liked the same food, and enjoyed the same music. Someone who wouldn't make him watch a whole movie in Spanish with subtitles. Someone-

"God, Zevran, I'm so jealous." Merrill's chirrupy voice tore him out of his thoughts.

He tended to ignore her chatter most of the time, but that last word got his attention. "Jealous? Why? And of whom?"

"Of Isabela, of course! Just imagine, hot Caribbean sun, endless beaches… And, you know what I've heard?" Merrill's green eyes were huge as saucers. "Someone told me that she's gone there with…" She glanced around to check whether they could be overheard, before mouthing the next words at him. "Duncan Grey. Our medical consultant."

"Ah, darling, that's probably just a rumour. You know how people will talk." Zevran smiled reassuringly, doing his best not to let his smile turn into a dirty grin. _As if Isabela would be content with that._

He was willing to bet a month's salary that the office gossip had it wrong, at least in part. The last time they had met for cocktails after work, Isabela had told him a little about the fun things Riordan, Duncan, and her were up to these days. There was no way she would spend two whole weeks with just _one_ of them.

_And maybe she is on to something…_ Zevran sighed inwardly, rubbing his weary eyes. No, it wasn't that easy. Happy polyamory might be the way to go for Isabela and her lovers, but he knew very well he wasn't open to such unconventional arrangements where Alistair was concerned. _Mine_. The primal intensity of the feeling made him shudder.

He kept himself busy for as long as he could, but when he finally switched off his computer and left the dark, quiet building, he found he still wasn't in the mood to face Alistair. The drive home wasn't long enough tonight. He needed… a distraction, something to take his mind off last night's events. On impulse, he pulled the mini into a tight u-turn and headed back toward the city.

The _Spoiled Princess_ hadn't changed a bit in the course of the past year. The tiny bar had been one of his favourite haunts, with its quirky steampunk décor and the soft jazz music pulsing in the background. It was nice to immerse himself once more in the familiar atmosphere. The barkeeper gave him a friendly nod of recognition, but didn't ask questions. Only moments later, a tumbler of whiskey sour appeared on the counter in front of him. Zevran didn't bat an eyelash, but he was impressed.

There weren't many people around at this early hour, and he was glad. For almost an hour, he sat in silence, cradling his glass in his hands, taking the occasional sip. It was nice, quiet and relaxing. _Maybe I should do this more often._ Or maybe he could even bring Alistair here one of these days. It would take some persuasion, but-

"Zevran! I haven't seen you in ages." The hoarse voice was unmistakable, and so was the distinctive hooked nose. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Nate." He fell into a flirty pose by sheer reflex. "Nowhere in particular. Why, did you miss me?"

"You bet I did." There was a web of fine laugh lines around Nate Howe's stormy grey eyes, and Zevran had to make an effort not to reach out and smooth them away.

They had hooked up occasionally, back when he was still on the market, and the memories of their encounters were… pleasant, to say the least. _The rough stones of a brick wall scraping against his__ back __as Nate went down on his knees, grinning up at him. His__ hand entangled__in silky black hair, __gripping harder, when __that talented mouth __closed around him, proceeding to do the most __wonderful things to him… _Zevran bit his lip, hard. They had never actually been a couple, but he really didn't doubt Nate would be willing to renew their acquaintance.

"So… Any particular plans for tonight?" Nate's casual question confirmed his assumptions.

And God, it was tempting! All he had to do was to say yes, and there'd be no more brooding tonight, just simple, uncomplicated pleasure, drowning out all the questions and worries. Just for one night, he could pretend that things were simple again, pretend-

Except he couldn't. There was no way in hell he could do that to Alistair. Zevran had done a few things he wasn't proud of, but there was a line he wasn't willing to cross. Alistair hadn't done anything to deserve this. Whatever problems they might be facing now, they were entirely of his own doing, and even if things were to go horribly wrong, even if he lost Alistair to Cullen-

With a quick laugh, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nate. I… I'm in a relationship, actually."

"Oh? Never thought I'd hear you say that." Nate seemed vaguely disappointed, but he took the rejection in good humour, which was a relief.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Zevran excused himself. It was time to go home.

When he unlocked the door, he was pulled into a tight hug before he had even finished crossing the threshold.

"Zev! Where have you been? It's almost midnight!" Alistair's hair was a mess, as if he'd spent all night running his hands through it, and his happy smile hadn't quite managed to chase away his worried expression yet.

_Shit. I should at least have called_. "I'm sorry." Zevran did his best to smile reassuringly. "I… just lost track of time."

Alistair wasn't fooled. He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed in front of him and watched thoughtfully while Zevran took off his boots and placed his coat on a hanger. He was very quiet, but when Zevran made his way into the bathroom to wash his hands, he followed him into the narrow space.

"What's up, Zevran?" Alistair's eyes met his in the mirror, and his strong arms embraced him from behind. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

He briefly closed his eyes to avoid that earnest gaze. "I… I don't know, _querido_. You and Cullen…" Zevran swallowed. "You were _magnificent_ together last night, you know. And he wants you. Not just for sex, and who can blame him." There was no reply from Alistair, so he kept talking, hurriedly, urgently. "The two of you, you are alike in so many ways. It makes me… it makes me wonder whether you wouldn't be better off with someone like him." He broke off, unable to continue, because his chest suddenly felt too tight.

Alistair said nothing, his gaze dropping to the tiled floor. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded carefully neutral. "Why would you think that, Zevran? Is it because _you_ don't want to be with me anymore? Because if you don't, you can tell me, you know. There's no need-"

It was as if an icy-cold hand had gripped his heart. Zevran spun around, quickly placing a finger on Alistair's lips. "No! No, that's not it at all. Please don't ever think that. I just…" He fought for words. "I just want you to be happy, Alistair. I don't want you to feel tied down."

"Zev! Don't be an idiot!" Alistair shook his head, his grip around Zevran's waist becoming so tight it almost hurt. "I don't _want_ to be with Cullen. Yes, last night was hot, and maybe Cullen wants more. I don't know, to be honest. But I do know what _I_ want. And I don't want to be with _someone like him_." His eyes were flashing passionately, making him look almost angry. "I want to be with _you_. I need someone who _isn't_ like me. Someone who keeps me on my toes, who makes me question myself. I need you, Zev. And I…" He held Zevran's gaze without flinching. "I love you. I love you more than I'd ever thought I'd love anyone. And I don't mind being tied down by you." A furious blush crept over his cheeks. "Oh, dear, that came out all kinds of wrong. I meant-"

Zevran felt a laugh bubble up inside him, slowly, irresistibly, a laugh that was equal parts amusement and sheer happiness. "Oh, Alistair. I love you, too." Why had it ever been hard to say those words? He couldn't remember. "I love you so much. And one of these days, I'll gladly tie you down, I promise."

Ignoring Alistair's grumbling, Zevran pulled him into a long, deep kiss, embracing him tightly. He could have slapped himself for having been such a fool. How could he ever have doubted Alistair's love and devotion? It was all there, laid bare for him, no hidden agenda, no snares or conditions. Maybe he didn't deserve it, but he was definitely the luckiest man in the world.

He clung to Alistair, hiding his face against his broad, firm chest. _I'll never let go of you again. Never._

* * *

_Many, many thanks to all of you, and especially to suilven for her endless patience with my mistakes. And stay tuned for Isabela's adventures in the Caribbean...  
_


End file.
